The invention concerns an operating method for an electronic terminal unit with an integrated digital camera with an image sensor with a plurality of image elements, in particular for a mobile phone.
Dosimeters are known in the art for measurement of the radiation dose of radioactive radiation, which dosimeters may, for example, be formed as rod dosimeters, ionization chambers, film dosimeters, thermoluminescence dosimeters or as digital electronic dosimeters. The application of the known electronic dosimeters is, however, particularly problematic when a high dose rate (e.g. more than 100 G/h) is to be measured, such as for pulsed radiation for a computer tomograph (CT).